


Pretty Little Liars: Moment Like This

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: One month after giving birth to their daughter, Danielle and Alison pass their exams. Also, they get married.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alison Dilaurentis
Series: Pretty Little Liars [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379
Kudos: 1





	1. Starting Mock Exams

It was start of the new term, and we starting mock exams as we had our final exams in June this year.

I was now five months pregnant, and my baby was very active. Alison and I had bought our home and started decorating it during the Christmas period. Our friends and their parents helped us to move our stuff to our new house, it was amazing and we enjoyed it. We were looking forward to leaving Rosewood for good and start a new life together in San Francisco with our baby.

Even our friends were going to move with us, I was in the middle of selling my parents' house and Alison had already sold her parents' house. I was in the kitchen, when Alison came in and kissed my lips, we had set a date for our wedding, which was set in the summer holidays (as we wanted to get married before we moved).

I kissed her back and we had a dance as my older brother John's new single came on the radio 'Let Your Love Flow'. Alison knew how much I missed John, and she kept me hopeful all that time - which is what I loved about her.

That morning, we went to McDonalds (as usual) and got a hot chocolate. Then we met up with our friends and walked to school, after locking our lockers - we went to class and got started on our mock exams. The school nurse was very supportive, she kept on me and she would measure me. As far as she was concerned, the baby was growing ok and was developing normally.

Like with any other pregnancy, I had ultrasound scans done and my blood pressure was ok. Alison came with me all the time, even the other parents each took it in turns to drive us to the hospital for each appointment.

Because Alison and I wanted to do driving lessons, but couldn't afford it, Ella and Ashley had offered to pay for the driving lessons. We offered to pay the money back, which they accepted (though originally they declined). Both me and Alison passed our driving lessons, we couldn't get a car yet and we had our driver's licences.

We agreed that when my parents' house was sold, we buy our car and then pay for the wedding, as well as paying Ella and Ashley back for the driving lessons. We had everything planned and it was great, Alison and I had our life together planned out and sorted, we had a business together, a child on the way and a wedding that was happening in the Summer.


	2. Alison Turns Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle celebrates Alison's sixteenth birthday.

Unusually, I wouldn't wake up before Alison but today I was. And I decided to go and make her breakfast in bed, I was six months pregnant and my baby was always active. As I walked downstairs, I could feel my baby kicking and I just smiled, however I managed to make Alison breakfast in bed.

Then as quietly as I could, I went back upstairs and went inside the bedroom, Alison was still sound asleep and I smiled. Then I said, _"Happy birthday baby."_ With that Alison woke up, her eyes still focusing on me.

I sat on the bed and she kissed, I kissed her back and she enjoyed her breakfast - afterwards we got ready for school and Alison felt our baby kicking to which just smiled at me.

We got a hot chocolate from McDonald's, and we met with our friends Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily. They each felt the baby kicking and we were excited, we even decided to get our baby christened as we wanted our friends to be the godmothers and they were happy.

Later after school, Aria's mom Ella and Hanna's mom Ashley organised a sixteenth birthday party for Alison, we all smiled as Alison pit her hands over her mouth. She cried with happiness and I cuddled her as she calmed down, we enjoyed the night and Alison made a wish after blowing out her candles.

Alison and I stayed the night at Ella's house, we laid in the spooning position as Alison rested her arm over my bump and we fell asleep.


	3. Sixteenth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle celebrates her sixteenth birthday with her fiancée Alison and their friends.

I was woken up in the middle of the night with cramping, I texted Ella and she told me that I was ok, and that my body was preparing for the birth of my child.

I only had one month left, plus it was my sixteenth birthday today and though I wasn't prepared I accepted that I had to celebrate my birthday. This was another milestone that my brother, John is missing - (me) turning sixteen and (me) becoming a mother for the first time. Just then I felt a kick in my tummy, it was as if my baby knew that I was missing my brother.

Slipping back into bed, I snuggled into Alison and fell back to sleep. The following few hours later, I was woken up by Alison kissing my lips and I smiled as I looked at her; _"Happy birthday baby."_ Alison said as I smiled more at her.

We had breakfast in bed, then we got ready for school. My swollen belly had no stretch marks and I was happy, Alison then wrapped her arms around my bump and smiled, _"I can't wait to hold our baby in my arms babe."_ She said as I smiled at her, _"Me too baby."_ I replied. 

Locking up the house, we walked to McDonald's and got a hot chocolate - I had noticed that I only gained between two - three pounds and the doctor said it was because of how active I was. We bought two double chocolate chip cookies, as I ate my cookie I felt a twinge in my stomach. It lasted for five seconds and ten it disappeared, it was only a couple of weeks away from my due date and my body was just preparing for the birth.

We told the school nurse, and she requested that I come back at break and dinner time. I agreed as did Alison, however at break time, we went back and she examined me down there. Afterwards, she told me that my cervix was preparing and everything was ok, also she phoned the doctor and told him.

He put it on my notes, in case I went into labour early. After school was done and finished, we went to Spencer's house and everyone yelled out _'Surprise'_ as I held my chest in shock. When the party was over, the doctor examined me and put on a no strenuous ban and I was put on a no stress ban - as it could trigger an early labour.

That night we went to bed (as we were staying at Spencer's house), I was now sixteen years old with a baby on the way. I fell asleep and dreamt about the baby being healthy and very active, also in the Summer, Alison and I were getting married and we agreed to have our last Christmas in Rosewood before moving to San Francisco the following year.


	4. Giving Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle goes into labour and Ella delivers the baby.

It was the weekend and Alison and I were at Ella and Byron's house, we were doing some revision along with our friends but for some reason I couldn't get comfortable. Alison noticed and told Aria to o and get her mother, five minutes later, Ella came in and my waters broke.

 _"Ok the baby is coming. Aria and Spencer go and get some towels please? Hanna and Emily can you go and find something to tie the cord once the baby is born please?"_ She asked they all rushed out of the bedroom and my contractions got stronger.

Soon enough, they all returned and Ella put towels on the floor as Aria and Spencer helped her, then Alison helped me to sit down on the floor as Ella checked on the baby. _"Oh my god. I see it, a head Full of blonde hair. That means the head has crowned, ok slow breaths sweetheart that's it good girl."_ Said Ella, as the other parents rushed over. Pam asked the others and the dads to leave the room, Alison stayed with me, and Ashley encouraged me to keep going.

 _"Your doing fabulous Danielle. One more push and the baby is here, good girl."_ Ashley said as she wiped my forehead.

 _"One big push Danielle."_ Veronica said as rubbed my shoulders, Alison held my hand.

Pam looked at me, _"A big one Danielle. You can do this Danielle."_

_"I can't!"_

_"Yes you can Danielle. We believe in you."_ Ella replied.

 _"Come on baby, one more push and our baby is here."_ Alison said as I smiled. With one big push, I pushed our baby into the world and I heard little sounds of crying.

 _"It's a girl."_ Ella said as Pam cleaned up our baby girl, then Pam passed her to me and I cried with happiness. I held her in my arms and she was absolutely gorgeous, I looked at Alison and we shared a kiss.

I decided to get cleaned up, so Alison could bond with our daughter, however I got a bath and got into nightwear. We went downstairs so our friends could meet their goddaughter, they each had a hold and we're happy.

Even Peter, Byron and Wayne had a hold of our daughter. Byron passed her back to me as she was hungry, I decided to breastfeed our daughter - who we named as Berenice 'Bernie' Griselda Wolfe. I let Alison burp her and rock her to sleep, we fell asleep and Alison kept Bernie on her chest as we were nervous about cots and the cat deaths.

I even held Bernie on my chest, we did skin to skin contact with Bernie and it made the bond stronger.


	5. Focusing On The Last of Our Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New moms, Danielle and Alison returned to school to focus the last of our mock exams.

It was three weeks later, Alison and I returned to school as Ella looked after our baby daughter Bernie. We didn't want to leave her and Ella understood that, then we managed to pull ourselves away and we went to school.

We didn't have much of May left to study, so we all got on with it and did as much as we could. At quarter past three, the bell rang and we had all finished the mock exams, and we couldn't wait to be with our baby girl.

When we got there, Ella was rocking her but she wouldn't stop crying, so I took Bernie into my arms; _"Hey what's all this noise? Mommy and mama here now."_ Bernie stopped crying and smiled at me.

Then we went home and spent time with Bernie, she is happy baby and she slept through the night.


	6. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her fiancée Alison do their final exams.

Alison and I was woken up at five thirty am, as Bernie was hungry. As I went downstairs to warm up a bottle, Alison picked up Bernie (was now five weeks old) - Bernie normally slept right through until six thirty five am, but then the nightmare happened.

Teething is the nightmare for us, we are trying everything even bonjenla and nothing was working. Alison even let Bernie suck on her finger - that only twice and now we were at our wits end. But we stayed calm and decided to tell Ashley (as she was watching Bernie today) that Bernie was teething and we ran out of ideas.

Afterwards I returned to our bedroom and Alison fed Bernie; _"Maybe Ashley_ ***yawns*** _can help us with Bernie's teething babe!"_ Alison said as I nodded.

 _"I feel like my head is going to explode with the amount of screaming that Bernie does. She has a right pair of lungs on her, I will admit now. I don't remember me being this bad when I was teething babe."_ I responded as she smiled at me, then she passed Bernie to me and I burped her.

We got dressed and had breakfast, then we walked to Ashley's house and she took one look at us and she knew. _"Oh, the teething stage does not look good on you both!"_ She said as we sniggered.

 _"We have tried everything Ashley, from bonjenla to sucking Alison's finger and nothing is helping. Do you any ideas please?"_ I responded as Alison took Bernie from her car seat, then Hanna came down and saw Bernie.

Alison passed Bernie to Hanna as I giggled, Hanna loved babies and she wants to be a mom but not yet as she prefers to dote on Bernie. Ashley returned with some powder, Bernie started crying and rocked her slowly as Ashley smiled.

 _"She's teething Hanna."_ Alison stated as Hanna walked over to her mother, _"I can tell Ali, it's around four weeks when the teething starts. I researched it for some of my work on babies."_ Replied Hanna as Ashley smiled at her.

Then Ashley put some of liquid powder onto Bernie's gums and everything went quiet, _"Bliss."_ I said as Alison put her head on my shoulder.

 _"Right, I will put some more on at lunchtime. Bernie will be fine, it's teething powder I used it for Hanna when she started teething and it did take a toll on me until my mother gave me this and I put it on Hanna's gums and whoa was that pure bliss. I will give you two a box of this so you can use it at home."_ Ashley said as we smiled.

At eight fifteen am, we said goodbye to Bernie as she was asleep for a bit. Then we walked to McDonald's and bought a hot chocolate and a cookie, we met up with Aria, Spencer and Emily. We all agree that after doing our exams, we were going to go to McDonald's for dinner and just be teenagers for a while before returning home to Ashley's house.

We arrived at school and got our lockers sorted before we went into the main hall our exams. At nine o'clock am, we went into the main hall and Alison and I yawned, though we were tired we still did our exams.

Eleven thirty am, and we were waiting for the examination to finish as some people were still working on their exams. However, the teacher called time and we handed our papers in - then we left the hall and collected our things from the locker.

After being dismissed from school, we went to McDonald's (after stopping at our separate homes to drop off our stuff. Then we all left for McDonald's for dinner, we stood in the queue and just laughed as we thought about everything. We got served and then we waited at our table, Alison and I sat next to each other as Emily sat next to us.

Our dinner came and we ate it, then Emily's girlfriend Maya came and I turned (leaning my back against the wall) and I let Alison sit in between my legs as Emily moved up and Maya sat next to Emily. We all laughed and giggled at our memories of when we all met and how I stood upto my fiancée and the mother of our daughter, Alison.

Afterwards, we all went and did some shopping - it was nice just being teenagers but now me and Alison had a responsibility to Bernie. After our shopping spree, we all went back to Ashley's house and the moment saw us, she smiled at us.

I took her from Ashley's lap and showered her with kisses, _"Mommy loves you too baby, yes she does."_ Alison just giggled as I held Bernie in my arms and then sat down on the sofa, Alison then held her as Ashley told us that Bernie had stayed awake for the rest of day.

Aria wanted a cuddle with Bernie, so Alison passed Bernie to Aria and they smiled at each other. After tea, we went home and got settled in for the evening - I fed Bernie and Alison burped her, then she laid Bernie in her cot as we had our tea.

Then we went to bed (as we had settled into a rountine), Bernie fell asleep for the night - Alison and I decided to get an early night.


	7. Opening The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and Alison open their nightclub, and the first night is very successful.

Ever since Alison and I had bought our own nightclub, we had been dying (not literally) to open our nightclub - which was entitled _Ali & Dani's Place. _Since we had done our exams and we're waiting for the results, Alison and I took the opportunity to open our nightclub during the Summer.

It was now July and Bernie was two months old, we took her to San Francisco and we stayed in our house at San Francisco. My parents' house was nearly sold, we had a buyer in the making and we were waiting for a response. 

Later that night, we opened our nightclub and people were swarming to get inside as their favourite band - The Cranberries were playing here tonight. The night was a huge success and the band offered to play at the club whenever they were in town an we agreed, we also let the band have free drinks which they glady accepted.

We got home and Maya was holding Bernie, as Emily had to spend a penny. Both me and Alison trusted Maya which she knew and she loved babies just like Hanna. Alison then took Bernie from Maya and kissed her, Alison loved Bernie like she was her own child and I just smiled at her.

Afterwards, we all went to bed and just slept peacefully.


	8. Tying The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her fiancée Alison finally tie the knot to Leona Lewis song 'A Moment Like This'.

It was finally our wedding day, Alison stayed at Ashley's house with Aria and Hanna. I stayed at mine and Alison's house with Emily and Spencer, I woke up to Emily planting rose petals on the bed - which were from Alison.

The wedding was held Veronica's house and so was the reception was held there too, as I got a bath, I heard my brother's song _'Don't Cry Out Loud'_ play on the radio and it brought tears to my eyes, nevertheless I got washed with Strawberry shower gel. I rinsed myself and I slipped into my red floral print dress, as Spencer did my make up Emily did my hair.

Afterwards, Byron came to pick us up and take us to Veronica's house, I had a hold of Bernie as Ella smiled at me. When everyone into position, Ella held Bernie in her arms as Byron walked me to down the aisle to Alison as the song _'Moment Like This' by Leona Lewis_ played over.

_What if I told you_   
_It was all meant to be_   
_Would you believe me?_   
_Would you agree?_   
_It's almost that feeling_   
_That we've met before_   
_So tell me that you dont think I'm crazy_   
_When I tell you that love has come here & now_   
  
_[Chorus]_   
_A moment like this_   
_Some people wait a lifetime_   
_For a moment like this_   
_Some people search forever_   
_For that one special kiss_   
_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_   
_Some people wait a lifetime_   
_For a moment like this_   
  
_[Verse 2]_   
_Everything changes, but beauty remains_   
_Somethings so tender_   
_I can't explain_   
_Ohh well I may be dreaming_   
_But till I awake_   
_Can't we make this dream last forever_   
_And I cherish all the love that we shared_   
  
_[Chorus]_   
  
_Could this be the greatest love of all_   
_I wanna know that you will_   
_Catch me when I fall_   
_So let me tell you this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment...._

***Danielle and Alison speak at the same time***

_"I Do."_

_.....L_ _ike this_

  
_Some people wait a lifetime_   
_For a moment like this_   
_Some people search forever_   
_For that one special kiss_   
_Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me_   
_Some people wait a lifetime_   
_For a moment like this_

Alison and I kissed each other as our friends and family cheered us on, nothing could have spoiled this day nothing.   



	9. Passing Our Exams

I was feeding Bernie (who was now five months old), she was trying to talk and we encouraged her very much. Alison came in with the post and I took Bernie out of her high chair and held her while putting the pots into the sink.

 _"Good morning munchkin."_ Alison said to Bernie as she giggled, I laughed as she kissed Bernie's cheek and then gently nozzled her nose into Bernie's neck playfully as Bernie giggled cutely. Then Alison looked up and kissed me, _"Good morning my lovely wife." "Good morning to you too baby."_ I responded as she smiled at me.

Alison looked through the post and stopped at two large envelopes; _"Babe, I think our results are here?"_ She said as I looked over and I agreed with her. We walked into the living room and I sat Bernie on my knee so I could open my post, and to my amazement it was my results.

 _"I passed babe." "Me too babe, and we have our certificates to collect at school." "Then what are we waiting for babe?"_ We smiled at each other and then we put Bernie in her car seat, as we now had our family car.

Alison drove us to school and we met our friends there, when we arrived Spencer rushed to the car and took Bernie out of her car seat. Alison and I just smiled, our friends loved Bernie and would dote on her a lot. When we to collect our certificates, I held Bernie as the teacher's would coo over Bernie and they complemented me and Alison on doing such a great job.

Of course we took some of the credit, but we owed most of the credit to our friends' parents for their help and support. Byron and Ella decided to treat all of us to dinner (along with Veronica, Pam and Ashley). We let Emily carry Bernie for a bit and it was amazing, when we got to the restaurant, Emily let Aria have a hold for a bit as Hanna would have her hold after we had dinner.

However, we broke into a fit of giggles when Bernie sneezed and Aria caught the full blast. Ella wiped Aria's face as she just giggled as Bernie was giggling too. Our dinner came and I fed Bernie some chips that were cooled down first, however Bernie picked up a chip and ate it nicely.

We noticed that Bernie didn't like tomato sauce, so we tried Mayonnaise and she loved it - as she kept licking her lips. After dinner, I passed Bernie to Hanna and she held Bernie on her hip, we stayed out for the rest of the day and then when Bernie began to get fussy, Alison took her from Hanna's arms and held her.

Byron dropped us off at home, went to our car and parked it back into the drive, then he went home after we thanked him for his help. I locked as Alison fed Bernie a lukewarm hot chocolate in a bottle, Bernie fell asleep and we put her to bed, then Alison and I got into some nightwear and climbed into bed.


	10. First Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her wife Alison spend their family Christmas with their seven month old daughter Bernie.

It was a week before Christmas, and Alison and I had put the decorations up. We decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping with our friends and our daughter Bernie, so we got up and had breakfast as Bernie was still asleep.

 _"I'm so glad that the teething stage is over babe."_ Alison said as I held her in my arms.

 _"Me too babe. She will be awake soon."_ I responded as she smiled at me and then we kissed. Just as we wrapped our arms around each other, we heard crying from upstairs, so Alison went to get Bernie as I did some toast for Bernie.

Alison came down and into the kitchen with Bernie, her blonde hair was spiked and messy at one side. I couldn't help but giggle, I walked over and kissed Bernie's cheek. Then Bernie wrapped her arms around my neck - indicating that she wanted me to hold her, which I did and Alison did the toast.

After breakfast, we got dressed and put Bernie in her car seat - she was a bit cranky due to her being poorly as she had a temperature. So she just wanted us (mommy and mama) to hold her, then we set off for McDonald's and Alison parked the car in the car park.

I got out and got Bernie out of her car seat, we walked into McDonald's and saw our friends at the booth. We sat down for a bit and Alison held Bernie, I saw Aria playing peek a boo with Bernie and it cheered he up.

As they smiled at each other, we had a hot chocolate and then we went shopping - although Bernie was a bit cranky, she was smiling a bit more and she let Aria hold her for a little while. After the shopping, we had dinner and Hanna held Bernie on her hip for a bit, until she got tired and then I took Bernie from Hanna.

Bouncing Bernie a little, she fell asleep and Alison put her in the car seat for her nap. We had dinner and we went home for the evening, Bernie woke up in time for her tea and Alison fed her some Bramley's apple sauce which Bernie liked at the moment.

With Bernie starting solids, we didn't want to just overload it so we agreed to start with lightly cooked toast and butter, then we slowly moved onto Apple Sauce. Bernie still had a bottle of milk but only at dinner time, as in the morning, she had a bottle of lukewarm tea and in the evening she had a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate which she was happy with.

That evening we went to bed and Bernie had her bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate, she fell asleep instantly. Alison and I had sex with each other and then we settled down for the night.

The following week, it was Christmas and we opened our presents - then we had dinner and Byron picked us up as we were going to spend Christmas with them too, as soon as Ella saw Bernie, she opened the car door and took her out of her car seat.

 _"I can't believe how quick she has grown. It doesn't seem like seven months that I delivered her into the world."_ Ella said as we smiled and went inside.


	11. Happy New Year

While we were at Ella's house, I had received a phone call from the Estate agent - she informed me that a buyer had bought the house and he had said that we could stay for the New Year, as he had somethings just to finish off.

I thanked her for her help and then I told Alison; _"Babe, a guy bought the house and we can spend the New Year in the house. Then we can move to San Francisco." "That's great baby, now we can finally look forward to having our house and a fresh start baby."_ We kissed and hugged each other.

We went home and spent the New Year in the house, all of our stuff had been moved from this house to our house in San Francisco. We were happy and delighted, our friends had put their stuff in their own houses in San Francisco so we were all set.

Going to bed that night became blissful for both me and Alison, we were starting a new life in San Francisco.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors (Season 3):
> 
> Danielle Wolfe - Billie Piper  
> Alison DiLaurentis - Sasha Pieterse


End file.
